Lacryma Devanti
Lacryma is a former Paladin turned Priestess. Exceptionally wealthy, and well groomed, she constantly preens her appearance, to embody the Pride, Power and Perfection that the Paragons of her God, Solune espouse. As the founder of the cult the Sunbringers, she is largely responsible for the recent resurgence of Sin'dorei nationalism. Personality: Lacryma is a driven, strong willed, and a rather hideous Sin'dorei female. She seems to know this as well. Rumored to be a extremely powerful magic user that boasts understanding of Warlock, Mage, and Priest spheres, it is clear there is more to this woman than a visually displeasing exterior. Exceptionally charismatic, and clever with her words, she can enrage, and inspire her fellow Sin'dorei with a few well placed words. Those who serve her in the Sunbringers do so with a level of fanaticism on par with the Scarlet Crusade, but channeled into a love for Silvermoon and long term goal of reviving the Old Gods. Lacryma claims to have no aspirations save guiding the Sin'dorei to a brighter future, but the wisest of magisters would do well to remember, that in politics as in leadership, it is not how many people you slay, as it is how many hearts you win. Lacryma may well intend to one day become the Sun Queen of Quel'thalas. Or she may not. But only a fool would count her regardless. Her most prolific foe however is those who would try to stop her summoning Old Gods or seek to drag her cult down. History: When Caer Darrow fell during the Second War, and Cho'gall and Gul'dan stole one of the High Elven Runestones, to create the dreaded Ogre-Magi a number of High Elves were captured the Twilight's Hammer. Three such elves were Lacryma, and the sisters Maev'yn and Katre'yn. Unlike Ny'vea who remains to this day unrepentant and stands at Cho'gall's side, Lacryma managed to escape with her sister, Katreyn. One of the stories told of Lacryma by her servitors, is a tale of how even at the tender age of ten she was destined for great things, by rising up and using the arts of magic untrained, to best and destroy a Death Knight of Gorefiend's Order, called Thul'grim Felstorm. In slaying Felstorm she won her freedom, and that of Katre'yn. Now thirty years from that black day, she stands as one of the chiefest enemies of all things related to the Old Gods. Wrapped with the authority of her God, Solune; and glowing with burning radiance and splendor around her, she means to stamp all foes of the Sin'dorei out. By the Light of the Sun.. she may well indeed. Solune, God of the Sun Due to the recent outbursts from the Alliance, Lacryma's original bounty has been reenacted. The Night Elves in particular despise her. But this comes as no real suprise when one considers what she has unearthed. Unsatisfied with the edicts and doctrines which the Cathedral of Light professed, Lacryma searched in the years after the Shattering, and eventually much like King Magni of Ironforge, found ancient lore both in Azshara, and also in the sunken ruins of Nika'lethora. Incredibly the truth proved stranger than fiction. The people of Mulgore, and the Shu'halo, though a oral history and tradition, had key ideas and facts which her people had been wrongfully deprived of by the Night Elves due to their exile (and also by an ancient penchance by their race to quash anything which might validate the Highborne as equal rulers of Kalimdor). The greatest theft committed by the Kal'dorei was their Moon Goddess' "usurpment" of the Light. The truth according to the texts that Lacryma made up and spews to the people of Silvermoon, detailed this revelation. The revelation that was Solune. Silvermoon Trial: 4-30-11 Lies, godmoding, metagaming and etc. 'Quotes' Would you rather your ancestors dead than exiled? If you could attempt a more humble living, you might see a blessing. "'It must be terrible for you who has lived millenia to realize after ten thousand years, a clock is again ticking. You are not our masters, though you might arrogantly presume such. You did however make a most charming attempt at it dear boy. Malygos thought the same as you. Much as he was, I have little doubt in time, your arrogance will be corrected. Likely under a hail of arcane power. There is nothing more to discuss. You claim not to care, yet you continually burble and whine over factualities and the sorry state of your people's future. I assure you, your endless speeches are entertaining, but are worthless as they avail you naught. Perhaps it is time to demonstrate the power that gives your such confidence. They we shall see who's race is fit to rule Elvenkind, and who.. is DEAD." -Orravar and Lacryma's discussion on the Sin'dorei